Painkiller (진통제)
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WonKyu. Songfict dari lagu Painkiller(진통제). "Love is a bad memory". "Love is a hurt memory" CHAPTER 2! END!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Painkiller ****(****진통제****)**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Hurt**, **Angts, Romance

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : Yang dicetak miring berarti Flashback. **Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller(****진통제****)** dari 'THE SEE YA & 5DOLLS & SPEED' dan juga dari Music Video nya. Akting Jiyeon eonnie keren~ *o*

**Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short story of WonKyu. Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller(****진통제****). **"Love is a bad memory". "Love is a hurt memory" FF comeback Eunkyo dari hiatus beberapa bulan karena UN. Semoga ga ada yang lupa ama Kyo ya chingudeul~

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Painkiller**_

_**진통제**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

_**05 Oktober 2016**_

_Sarangeun motdoen gieogiya  
Sarangeun dachin chueogiya_

_**Love is a bad memory  
Love is a hurt memory**_

Aku menatap pintu apartemen mewah didepanku. Lama aku memandangi nomer apartemen ini. 1013. Itu tanggal yang sangat istimewa untukku –dan dia-.

_**13 Oktober 2006**_

_Aku menatap hamparan laut didepanku dengan takjub._

"_Indah sekali" gumamku dengan mata berbinar._

_Saat ini aku dan teman-teman sekelasku di SMA tengah liburan ke pulau Bali. Yah, dengan dana pas-pasan –yang dengan berat kami tabung sejak dua tahun lalu- kami akhirnya bisa berlibur bersama. Sekaligus merayakan keberhasilan kami naik kelas. Kini kami berada di kelas terakhir SMA. Kami juga ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya di tahun terakhir ini._

"_Hei!" _

_Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh. Lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang._

"_Siwonnie"_

_Namja tampan yang sudah lama mencuri hatiku ini membalas senyumku dengan senyumnya, yang memperlihatkan kedua dimplenya. Aish! Tampan sekali namja ini!_

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah ia duduk disampingku._

"_Aku... ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" jawabnya gugup. Gugup? Untuk apa ia gugup? Atau hanya aku yang salah lihat saja?_

"_Ne? Apa itu?"_

_Choi Siwon terlihat menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang berada dibelakang badannya. Ah! Aku baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia menggenggam sesuatu dibelakang badannya._

"_Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun"_

_Omo! Mataku membelalak kaget melihatnya mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah jambu dari balik badannya. Belum lagi kalimatnya setelah itu. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, jika ia tadi mengucapkan 'Saranghae'?_

_Aku menatap kedua matanya. Hanya ada ketulusan disana ,kurasa._

_Ia balik menatapku dengan tatapan... memohon?_

"_Eum..."_

_Siwon terlihat kecewa. Mungkin ia mengira aku akan menolak cintanya, eoh?_

"_Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan yang sama juga tidak apa sih. Aku hanya-"_

"_Nado saranghae!" Aku memotong kalimat pesimisnya._

_Ia kaget. Aku tersenyum lebar._

"_J...jeongmal?" tanyanya memastikan._

_Aku mengangguk semangat._

_Siwon langsung memelukku erat._

"_Jadi kita pacaran?" tanyanya polos._

"_Iya. Kita pacaran." Jawabku dengan pipi yang mulai memerah._

_Ah! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Akhirnya cinta terpendamku ini kesampaian juga. Hari ini benar-benar indah. 13-10-06. Aku akan terus mengingat tanggal ini seumur hidupku._

_Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona  
Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona  
Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_

_**When will things be okay?  
When will the sun rise again?  
Are all farewells this…**_

Aku tertawa miris.

Ya, aku memang akan selalu mengingat tanggal itu dalam hidupku. Karena di tanggal dan bulan itu juga dia... Ah! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan membiarkan air mataku mengalir hanya untuk namja seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa dada ini semakin sesak?

Kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti mengalir?

Kenapa?

Aku mengusap mataku kasar.

Untuk apa aku buang-buang waktu berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?

Aku mulai memasukkan kata sandi apartemen ini.

Walaupun aku yakin ia mengganti kata sandinya.

'407302'

_**Cklek**_

Huh? Dia masih menggunakan kata sandi itu?

Cih! Jadi ia masih menggunakan kata sandi ini walaupun ia tidur dengan yeoja ataupun namja lain disini?

Memuakkan!

Tapi bolehkah aku berharap? Apakah ia masih mengingatku saat itu?

Ah! Tidak, tidak.

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak simpanan, makannya ia lupa menggantinya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam.

_Sarangeun apaya sarangiya_

_**Love is love only when it hurts**_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan depan.

Masih sama.

Megapa ia tidak mengubah dekorasinya?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh masuk kedalam.

Langkahku terhenti.

Kenapa seluruh perabotan di apartemen ini ditutup menggunakan kain putih?

Juga lantai dan dindingnya terlihat berdebu.

Seingatku ia bukan orang yang malas. Juga ia hanya mempunyai apartemen ini untuk tempatnya tinggal.

Namja itu, Choi Siwon diusir dari rumah besarnya karena ia lebih memilihku daripada orangtuanya. Orangtuanya tidak merestui hubungan kami.

Lalu orangtuaku? Aku sebatangkara di dunia ini. Ayah, Ibu dan kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Aku yang saat itu tidak ikut tetap dirumah, bersama paman dan bibiku satu-satunya.

Namun apa daya? Ternyata mereka lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri dengan membawa seluruh harta orangtuaku dan menjual rumahku. Lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah itu.

Akhirnya aku diusir oleh pemilik baru rumahku. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama Song ahjumma –mantan kepala maid dirumahku- di rumah kecilnya. Kami hidup lumayan berkecukupan. Dengan anak tunggal Song ahjumma yang seorang musisi. Namun, memang nasibku yang selalu buruk. Setahun kemudian anak Song ahjumma terbunuh dan Song ahjumma depresi.

Kini hanya aku. Aku yang tinggal sendiri di rumah Song ahjumma. Aku yang membiayai sekolah, makan dan keperluanku sendiri.

Haha, cerita yang amat lucu bukan? Aku saja selalu tertawa –miris- jika mengingat hal itu.

_Tteonaganeun bareul butjapgo  
Aewonhago sipjiman  
Geumanhan yonggido  
Eobseul mankeum nan neomu apa_

_**I want to hang onto the leaving footsteps  
And beg but  
I'm so sick that I don't even have that kind of courage**_

Setelah Siwon memutuskan untuk bersamaku, ia hidup denganku di rumah Song ahjumma. Kami bekerja part time setelah sekolah. Yah, hasilnya lumayan. Bahkan beberapa tahun setelah bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang bersama, kami membeli sebuah apartemen mewah. Hidupku saat itu beruntung, bukan?

Namun keberuntungan seakan enggan bersamaku lebih lama. Beberapa tahun kemudian Appa Siwon menemukan kami dan membawa Siwon pulang dengan paksa. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

_Jintongje pillyohae  
Help me take my pain away  
Neul naege neoneun haeroun aeyeotdago saenggakhaetgeonman  
Ma mistake  
Geudae eobsi nan mossaneunde  
Nae momhana chaenggiji motaneunde  
Ireul eojjae aigo ya  
Ireodaga saram japgenne_

_**I need a painkiller  
Help me take my pain away  
I always thought you were a harmful person to me  
Ma mistake  
I can't live without you  
I can't even take care of my body  
What do I do?  
At this rate, this will kill me**_

Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal selalu menangisinya saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkanku!

Buktinya dua tahun setelah kejadian itu ia kembali ke apartemen kami dan membawa seorang yeoja.

_**13 Oktober 2012**_

"_Hiks... Siwonnie... Aku merindukanmu..."_

_Sesak sekali. Sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi rasa sesak ini masih menyiksaku._

_Aku hanya ingin Siwon ku kembali ke pelukanku. Apa itu hal mustahil?_

"_Siwonnie..."_

_**Cklek**_

"_Eoh?" Aku menghapus air mataku cepat. Lalu berlari ke arah pintu._

_Hanya aku dan Siwon yang tahu kata sandi apartemen ini._

_Berarti..._

_**Deg**_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku._

_Aku terperangah._

"_Eh? Kyuhyun-ah? Kau masih disini?"_

'_Kyuhyun-ah'? Sejak kami berkenalan bahkan Siwon sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan manisnya, 'Kyunnie'._

_Aku masih membatu. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini._

_Siwon ku memang pulang, tapi..._

"_Oppa~ Siapa namja ini? Aku lelah oppa! Ayo kita ke kamar!"_

"_Dia temanku, chagi. Ne. Ne. Kajja~"_

_Mereka berjalan tertatih melewatiku yang mulai menangis._

"_Itu... Itu bukan Siwon ku"_

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mengikuti Siwon nya dan seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang tadi._

_Namun sampai di kamarku dan Siwon, aku berhenti._

_Omona! Suara apa itu?_

_Apa Siwon dan yeoja itu sedang..._

"_Hiks..."_

_Aish! Aku memang mengharapkan Siwon ku pulang. Tapi bukan dengan yeoja dan melakukan hal seperti ini!_

_Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan isakanku yang semakin menjadi._

"_Wonnie..."_

_Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona  
Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona  
Wollae ibyeori da ireoke  
Jugeul deusi apeunyago  
Mogi maeyeo sumdo mot swigo  
Sigani gado soyongeobseo  
Jogeumina useul su itge  
Nae mam jom chiryohae jwoyo_

_**When will things be okay?  
When will the sun rise again?  
Are all farewells this painful to death?  
I'm choked up and I can't even breathe  
Time goes by but it's no use  
Please heal my heart so I can smile a little**_

Semenjak hari itu, Siwon selalu membawa pulang dan meniduri yeoja ataupun namja yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Ia juga mengabaikanku. Menganggapku tak ada padahal kami selalu sarapan bersama.

Dan saat aku bertanya padanya. Ia hanya menjawab, _"Lupakan hal-hal yang pernah kita lewati bersama. Sekarang kau hanya temanku. Jangan menangis bila aku meniduri orang lain. Suara tangismu menggangguku."_

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi aku juga punya batas kesabaran.

Tepat tanggal 13 Oktober di tahun berikutnya setelah kejadian itu, aku mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan S2 ke Jepang.

Dan setelah tiga tahun bersekolah sekaligus bekerja disana, akhirnya aku kembali ke 'rumah'. Sebenarnya tujuanku kembali juga untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan tempat aku bekerja disana. Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku kembali tidur di apartemen ini daripada hotel yang direkomendasikan oleh perusahaan.

Aku telah bersusah payah melupakannya selama di Jepang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Dan kini, disinilah aku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

_TBC or DELETE?_

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Eunkyo baru kembali dari masa hiatus. Tapi emang bener ya, kalo FFn mau dihapus? Tolong kasih info ya~

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Painkiller ****(****진통제****) CHAPTER 2**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Hurt**, **Angts, Romance

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : Yang dicetak miring berarti Flashback. **Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller(****진통제****)** dari 'THE SEE YA & 5DOLLS & SPEED' dan juga dari Music Video nya.

**Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short story of WonKyu.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Painkiller**_

_**진통제**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

Tepat tanggal 13 Oktober di tahun berikutnya setelah kejadian itu, aku mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan S2 ke Jepang.

Dan setelah tiga tahun bersekolah sekaligus bekerja disana, akhirnya aku kembali ke 'rumah'. Sebenarnya tujuanku kembali juga untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan tempat aku bekerja disana. Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku kembali tidur di apartemen ini daripada apartemen yang direkomendasikan oleh perusahaan.

Aku telah bersusah payah melupakannya selama di Jepang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Dan kini, disinilah aku.

_Sarangeun apaya sarangiya_

_**Love is love only when it hurts**_

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa yang tepat menghadap Televisi. Mengingat kembali kenanganku saat masih bersamanya.

_**13 Oktober 2009**_

_Aku mengganti channel TV dengan remote -yang berada di genggamanku- dengan kesal._

_Hari ini adalah anniversary kami yang ke tiga. Tapi kenapa Siwon sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali? Lagipula pagi sampai siang ini kan dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah ataupun kerja._

_Aku bahkan sudah membeli kue yang cantik dan kelihatan enak._

_Uh! CHOI SIWON MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!_

_**Pluk!**_

"_KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Aku kaget setengah mati. Tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan ular –mainan- tepat ke pangkuanku._

_Aish! Siapa orang iseng yang berani-beraninya menakutiku? Dia tidak tahu apa, kalau aku sangat takut dengan ular?_

_Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara tertawa yang tidak asing untukku._

"_CHOI SIWON!"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

_Aish! Dia malah semaki tertawa. Menyebalkan!_

_Aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Lalu menggembungkan pipiku, sebal._

"_Aigoo! Kyunnieku sayang marah ne?"_

_Aku masih bungkam._

_Ia mendekatiku. Lalu menyentuh-nyentuh pipiku dengan jarinya._

"_Jangan pegang-pegang!" ucapku jutek._

_Ia malah tersenyum lebar. Ish!_

"_Mianhaeyo baby. Aku tadi sengaja. Eh! Maksudnya tidak sengaja"_

_Tidak sengaja apanya?_

_Aku menatapnya sebal. Masih dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut._

_**Cup**_

_Sial! Dia malah mencuri ciumanku!_

"_Apa sih?" jutekku. Memalingkan wajahku agar ia tidak dapat melihat rona merah yang entah bagaimana caranya ada di pipiku._

_Ia malah menyolek-nyolek pinggangku genit._

"_Ish!"_

"_Mianhae BabyKyunnieku sayang. Tadi pagi aku pergi ke mall untuk memberikanmu hadiah." Sesalnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Buka saja, baby"_

_Aku membuka bungkusan kotak ini dengan penasaran._

_Cincin emas putih? Wah! Ini indah sekali!_

"_Wah~"_

"_Kau senang, baby?" tanyanya semangat._

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku lucu._

_Ia mengacak suraiku gemas. "Biar aku pakaikan ne"_

_Ia memakaikan cincin ini dengan hati-hati._

"_Ini hadiahku di anniversary ketiga kita, baby. Happy anniversary. Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_Nado saranghae!" Aku memeluknya erat_

_Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona  
Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona  
Wollae ibyeori da ireoke  
Jugeul deusi apeunyago  
Mogi maeyeo sumdo mot swigo  
Sigani gado soyongeobseo  
Jogeumina useul su itge  
Nae mam jom chiryohae jwoyo_

_**When will things be okay?  
When will the sun rise again?  
Are all farewells this painful to death?  
I'm choked up and I can't even breathe  
Time goes by but it's no use  
Please heal my heart so I can smile a little**_

Aku menatap cincin pemberiannya yang masih melekat di jariku. Bahkan tidak pernah aku lepas barang sedetikpun.

"Hiks..."

Sial! Kenapa aku cengeng sekali?

Yah, kurasa mendatangi tempat ini adalah hal yang salah.

Karena ternyata sehebat apapun aku melupakannya, aku tidak bisa.

Aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan setelah ia pergi dan selingkuh di hadapanku, aku masih tetap mencintainya.

Aku meremas kain putih diatas sofa yang kududuki.

Eoh? Apa ini?

Aku membuka kain putih ini, lalu menatap heran pada sebuah kertas tebal berbentuk hati.

Seperti undangan pernikahan.

Penasaran, aku membukanya.

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**and**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**October 6**__**th**__** 2016**_

Aku membiarkan kertas itu jatuh ke lantai.

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras.

Ternyata ia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Ia menikah dengan orang lain?

Haha! Mengapa nasib baik tidak pernah mendatangiku?

Dan...

6 Oktober?

Besok?

Lalu aku harus apa?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Lagi-lagi hatiku sakit karena orang yang sama.

Tega sekali!

_Jintongje pillyohae  
Help me take my pain away  
Neul naege neoneun haeroun aeyeotdago saenggakhaetgeonman  
Ma mistake  
Geudae eobsi nan mossaneunde  
Nae momhana chaenggiji motaneunde  
Ireul eojjae aigo ya  
Ireodaga saram japgenne_

_**I need a painkiller  
Help me take my pain away  
I always thought you were a harmful person to me  
Ma mistake  
I can't live without you  
I can't even take care of my body  
What do I do?  
At this rate, this will kill me**_

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar yang dulunya kutempati bersama Siwon.

Masih rapi. Masih sama seperti aku meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu.

Aku membuka lemari pakaian kami.

Semua bajuku yang kutinggalkan masih disini. Dan juga...

Baju yang aku berikan padanya saat anniversary kami yang pertama.

Aku membuka baju yang aku kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu memakai baju Siwon yang penuh kenangan ini.

_Inomui dutongi natjil anhayo  
Du pare begaereul kkeureo anhayo  
Gasiga simjangeul jakku jjilleoyo  
Bul kkeojin bangane bimyeongeul jilleoyo  
Jidokhan gamgineun natjil anhayo  
Mul eobsi duseal yageul samkyeoyo  
Deoreoun achim jidokhan gamgie  
Wae tto gichim_

_**This headache won't get better  
I pull my pillow into my arms  
The thorns keep piercing my heart  
I scream in my unlit room  
This severe cold won't get better  
I swallow two, three pills without water  
A dirty morning, a severe cold  
Why am I coughing again?**_

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang.

Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Dan juga dadaku terasa sesak.

Air mata lagi-lagi menghiasi pipiku yang semakin tirus.

Aku tidak kuat lagi!

Terburu-buru aku mengacak-acak isi tasku.

Dapat!

Aku membuka tutup botol obat anti depresiku. Lalu mengambil lima butir obat itu dan meneguknya tanpa air.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku terbatuk.

Dadaku terasa semakin sakit, namun kepalaku terasa ringan.

Aku berbaring lelah. Menatap kosong bingkai foto kami yang saat itu kuletakkan di atas meja nakas. Entah kenapa foto itu masih ada disini.

Mengapa ia tidak membuangnya saja? Sebenarnya maksudnya apa?

_Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona  
Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona  
Wollae ibyeori da ireoke  
Jugeul deusi apeunyago  
Mogi maeyeo sumdo mot swigo  
Sigani gado soyongeobseo  
Jogeumina useul su itge  
Nae mam jom chiryohae jwoyo_

_**When will things be okay?  
When will the sun rise again?  
Are all farewells this painful to death?  
I'm choked up and I can't even breathe  
Time goes by but it's no use  
Please heal my heart so I can smile a little**_

_**06 Oktober 2016**_

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat.

Andwae! Bukankah hari ini Siwon akan menikah?

Andwae! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan Siwon!

"Wonnie... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Wonnie..."

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas.

Lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah kuhapal luar kepala.

_**Tuut... Tuut...**_

"Wonnie..."

Dengan panik aku mengulanginya beberapa kali.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban.

"WONNIE!" aku berteriak frustasi.

Siwonku tidak boleh meninggalkanku!

Siwonku tidak boleh menikahi orang lain!

Siwon hanya milikku!

Siwon hanya mencintaiku!

Aku kembali mencari botol obat anti depresi dalam tasku.

Lalu kembali meneguk beberapa butir tanpa minum. Kali ini delapan.

"Uhuk!"

_Sarangeun motdoen gieogiya  
Sarangeun dachin chueogiya_

_**Love is a bad memory  
Love is a hurt memory**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Disana aku menemukan shampoo yang biasa Wonnie gunakan.

Aku mencium wanginya.

"Wonnie..."

Aku menumpahkan seluruh isi shampoo itu ke baju Wonnie yang aku pakai.

Aku menciumi bajunya.

"Wonnie... Bogoshippo"

Benar-benar terasa seperti Wonnie ada di dekatku.

Aku duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, menyenderkan punggungku. Dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Seakan aku sedang memeluk Wonnie.

"Wonnie..."

"Wonnie..."

"Wonnie..."

"Wonnie..."

_Jugeuldeusi apado ne saenggangman  
Jeongmallo geudaen naui yagingabwa  
Imi kkeutnabeorin yaegingabwa  
Naega naega unda  
(Gamgineun dangchwe natjiranhayo)_

_**Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you  
I guess you really are my medicine  
I guess the story is already over  
I am, I am crying  
(My cold won't get better)**_

Aku kembali hanyut dalam kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama Wonnie.

"Uhuk!"

Aku membekap mulutku. Terasa sakit. Seperti ingin muntah.

"Uhuk!"

_**Deg**_

Aku terkejut.

Darah?

"Uhuk!"

Berulang kali aku batuk darah, hingga membuat baju dan sebagian lantai kamar mandi ini berwarna merah.

"Hahaha"

Aku tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian menangis.

Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Gila hanya karena seorang namja.

Mungkin appa, eomma dan noonaku sedang menertawaiku disana.

Namun inilah yang kurasakan.

Aku kembali tertawa. Lalu menginjak-injak lantai yang terkena darahku kesal.

"Hiks... Hahaha! Wonnie... Saranghaeyo!"

_Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona  
Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona  
Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_

_**When will things be okay?  
When will the sun rise again?  
Are all farewells this…**_

_**13 Oktober 2016**_

Sudah berapa hari aku disini?

Sudah berapa hari aku tidak makan?

Sudah berapa hari aku tidak tidur?

Sudah berapa hari aku menangis?

Aku menatap kosong sebuah foto yang kugenggam.

Fotoku bersama Wonnieku. Diambil tepat saat satu bulan kami berhubungan.

"Wonnie..."

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Biarkan aku mati disini.

Apakah Wonnie akan sedih jika aku pergi?

Atau dia tidak memperdulikanku lagi?

"Wonnie..."

Aku mengambil jam usang yang sudah tidak ada kacanya.

Pukul 10.13?

Haha! Entah kenapa itu mengingatkanku pada Wonnie.

Aku memutar jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam ini mundur.

Sama seperti harapanku yang ingin waktu berjalan mundur.

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Saat Wonnie menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Saat Wonnie memelukku,menciumku,menggodaku.

Saat hari-hariku terisi dengan kemesraan bersama Wonnie.

Dan jika saat-saat itu sudah terulang kembali, aku ingin mengulangnya kembali sekali lagi.

Namun seakan mengejekku, jarum jam yang tadi aku putar mundur malah maju. Kembali ke pukul 10.13.

Aku kesal. Aku kembali memutar jarumnya. Namun lagi-lagi jam itu tetap menunjukkan waktu yang sebenarnya.

Aku membanting jam itu kesal.

Aku melirik tasku. Seingatku aku membawa obat lain yang sering aku konsumsi selain anti depresi.

Aku mengacak tasku.

Lalu membuka tutup botol yang sebenarnya racun ini.

Aku menelan seluruh obat yang ada dalam botol itu.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, aku juga menelan semua obat yang kubawa. Obat anti depresi dan racun yang lain.

Aku mencengkram dadaku yang semakin sakit. Kepalaku juga terasa dihantam ribuan batu. Juga mataku, semakin lama pandanganku buram.

"_Painkiller..."_

Yah, painkiller. Aku harap semua obat ini bisa membunuhku dan lukaku.

Karena obat yang sebenarnya aku butuhkan tidak akan bisa kulihat lagi.

"_Choi Siwon..."_

Aku tertidur di ranjangku dan Siwonnie sambil memeluk foto kami.

Walau ragaku pergi, namun hatiku masih disini, Wonnie.

Aku hanya bisa mendoakan agar kau bahagia dengan istrimu.

Aku akan menjaga kalian dari atas sana.

'Saranghae Choi Siwon...'

_Sarangeun motdoen gieogiya  
Sarangeun dachin chueogiya_

_**Love is a bad memory  
Love is a hurt memory**_

_**-Painkiller-**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

Oh ya, ada nggak chingudeul yang barusan UN SMA? Daftar SNMPTN / jalur undangan nggak? Kalo iya, daftar kemana? Hehe, mian kepo.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya lagi ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


End file.
